Cosmos return and amys true love
by Shadow2187
Summary: Just something i find cute
1. Chapter 1

It's been 5 years since cosmo died protecting our unavirce from the evil dark oak and his army of meterex monsters.

Yea that was a dark day indeed. But this is a story about her return and a decision a young pink hedgehog will have to make between her middle school sweetheart or the young plant girl. Stay tuned for more


	2. Chapter2

Amy stares solomly at the photos of her ya bested freinds in the world one was of her blue hero sonic which she loved dearly even tho he didn't seem to love her back, the other was of cosmo, a young plant girl who sacrificed herself to save the galaxy from destruction 2 years prior to now. **She sighs sadly thinking (Why dosnt he like me why does he try to avoid me and more importantly why couldn't it be me instead of cosmo why does everyone I like either try to Ovid me or die befor I can think of anything) age just sits there puts her head down and burst into tears.**

 **End of chapter 2 please review ok see ya**


	3. Chapter3

Sodonly there was a jingling sound fallowed by a faint voice saying-Amy Amy it will be ok look up Amy. **Herring this, Amy slowly lifted her head up to see a ghostly image it started out ghostly then became more and more solid then finally it formed a shape it started out in clear but as it slowly cleared up,Amy realized this was the shape of a girl with green hair and blue eyes and a white dress. Wich caused Amy to blush in suprise and faint out of her bed. End of chapter 3 (ohh o**

 **Wonder who that is any guesses? Let me know who you think it is in comment section below ok bye for now guyes.**


	4. Chapter4

Amy woke up 2hrs later after a familiar voice that she hadn't here's in years started saying,hey hey wake up Amy. And started to push on Amy's shoulders Wich caused Amy eyes to slowly open up what she saw was supriseing. C cosmo? **Amy said in disbelief at the sight of her thought dead freind. B but how I thought you-died?, cosmo answered her in reassurance. Yes I did but only timperaly remember the seed I sprought for tails a while back?** Mhm? **Amy noded in confusion.** Well,cosmo says giggling you see I'm that seed so technically I can sustain my life force as long as I have a seed to bare abd luckly I had a seed to barre and so tizz is why I am here befor you today Amy,cosmo said smiling. End of chapter 4

Please review.


	5. Chapter5

Oh cosmo, **amy said crying hugging her long lost friend nuzzling into her hard.** Oh cosmo I missed you so much.amy said happily still hugging her friend not wanting to let go.its allright Amy I'm here I'm here, **cosmo repplied deponing Amy's embrace. She then held out her hand to amy and seid,common let's go tell your friends that I'm back. Cosmo said smiling at Amy who nodded in agreement and took the plant gurus hand and they both walked out of Amy's room and headed for the others shutting the door behind them.** End of chapter 5 please review.


	6. Chapter6

**Both girls walked by Sonics house and knocked.** Who's there? **Sonic asked curiously.** It's me Amy. **Amy said smiling.**

Ok I'm coming. Sonic said gitting up from his chair and going to open the dorr. What he saw or rather who he saw made him faint instantly. (Sorry again Wrighters block again so here's chapter 6 sorry I'm trying pleas don't get upset at me ok bye guys


	7. Chapter7

2 hrs later sonic came through just to notice the two girls towering over him. Huh amy what's going on I thoght cosmo died in space after sacrificing herself to save the galaxy. Sonic said comfused. Cosmo looked at sonic and Seid- well you see whin tails shota me because I was outside the barrier the barrier took most of the hit so I only took enough of the hot to get knocked out. Sonic folded his arms and said-ok but if your alive how come dark oak isn't? Cosmo lookd at sonic and said-we'll since I'm shorter then father the blast was able to hit his heart and so

He died and not me. Sonic looked st her then seid-well that explains everything anyway I can't believe yoor alive rails we'll be so pleased to here you servived thus whole time.. what do you say cosmo do you wanna pay tails a visit? Amy asked cosmo looking at her freind. Sure cosmo said happily as she held out her hand to Amy and the two of them said goodbye to sonic and left his house shutting the door behind them and headed to the young kitsuns house next door. End of chapter 7 please review.


End file.
